la révolution des poils
by Teli
Summary: lol!!!! c pire que la belle au bois qui dort. délire sans queue ni tête, mais délire quand même. fic pour passer un bon moment, ou alors quand on sait vraiment plus quoi lire... ^^


Titre (qu'a strictement rien a voir avec l'histoire…) : la révolution des poils

Auteuse : sandra, fumeuse de feuilles de platane séchées-mixées enroulées dans du papier water (propre. Faut pas exagérer non plus.)

Base : le gros bidule rond en féraille qui sert à n'envoyer très loin une bande de 4 tarés. 

Genre : parodique. Je sais pas si ça sera drôle mais je vais essayer comem de faire dans l'humour. le tout arrosé à la sauce " les 2 minutes du peuple " (pour ceux qui connaissent) et avec des clins d'oeuils à d'autres parodies que j'ai aimé. En plus ça part en song fic à la fin…

Disclaimer : la seule chose que je possède, c'est un poster de la série.

******

c'était une belle journée. Le soleil chantait et les oiseaux brillaient dans la base… tout allait comme d'habitude, l'auteuse racontait ses conneries, des équipes SG allaient explorer des nouveaux mondes qui étaient très loin (au moins à trois km de là…), Hammond faisait de la paperasse… bref, la vie était belle. 

Et pour compléter cette banale journée, SG-1 fut appelé en salle de briefing, pour faire un briefing. (tiens donc ?)

Ben oui, un briefing fait partit de banalités de la vie dans la base.

Donc ils étaient appelés en salle de briefing.

…

seulement voilà. Ils n'y vinrent pas…

Hammond, frustré : mé ! j'ai besoin de mon briefing quotidien ! ! ! ! *manque, manque*

Faut dire que nos héros étaient fort occupés. 

Assis avec du pop corn devant la télé, ils regardaient le truc le plus haletant de toute l'histoire du petit écran : Télé-achat.

__

Si tu veux ach'ter un truc 

que t'as jamais ach'té

qui t'servira sans doutes jamais

t'as qu'a r'garder télé-achat

si vous voulez ach'ter un truc qui finira au dépotoir,

composez ce numéro dès ce soir

*applause*

@_@ ß hypnotisés par la TV.

Hammond, hyper furieux de na pas avoir sa dose de briefing, débarqua en plein bad trip dans le pièce et éteignit la télé. 

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! ! ! ! mais ils allaient présenter un nouvel oreiller ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Hammond : vous êtes attendus en salle de briefing immédiatement. 

Jack , é_è (smiley tête de chien battu.) : on peut finir le pop corn ?

Hammond : j'ai dit immédiatement !

Jack : nan ! 'veut pas !

Hammond : j'y arriverai pas mon dieeeeeeeeuuuuuuuu…

Dieu : ouais voilà j'arrive ! 

Hammond : elpe ! !

Dieu : ah… je vois… HEYYYYY ! ! ! ! YA JEAN LUC DELARUE EN SALLE DE BRIEFING ! ! !

* * *

Tous : Jean-Luc Delaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue ?

Tagadap tagadap ß bruit de 4 taré galopants de leur piaule jusqu'à la salle de briefing.

Dieu : et voilà. Suffisait de demander.

Bref, voilà (tout de même) nos 4 héros devant le porte de la salle de briefing.

Petite voix derrière la porte : mot de passe ?

Jack : quel mot de passe ?

Voix : morning live, de 7 heures à 9 heures, l'émission qui réveille tes ?

Daniel : VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISIIIIIIINNNNNNNSSSS ! ! ! !

Voix : identification correcte. 

Teal'c : et pourquoi c'était pas le Téléachat qui réveille les voisins ? ?

Jack : ooooh… Teal'c… arrêtez un peu de râler… et pis en plus regardez : ya Jean-Luc Delarue ! ! !

Teal'c : mmmh…

Jack : mais kesski ya ?

Teal'c : c'est pas lui que je voulais voir…

Sam : ooooh ? et c'est qui ?

Teal'c, tortillant son T-shirt : ben… ben moi, j'préfère… euh… ben… Benjamin Castaldi…

Jack : ah bah non ! ! Delarue il est mieux ! !

Teal'c : nan c'est Castaldi le mieux ! !

Jack : Delarue !

Teal'c : Castaldi !

Jack : Delarue !

Teal'c : Castaldi !

Jack : Delarue !

Teal'c : Castaldi !

Hammond : d'abords le mieux c'est Michel Drucker… et c'est lui qui préside le briefing.

Tous : ooooooooooh naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… *grosse déception*

Michel : bonjour et bienvenue à tous, vous êtes en direct sur France 2 dans l'émission tapis rouge ! ! !

Les autres, super impressionnés : ah…

Michel, donnant un super micro de la mort qui tue la vie à Hammond : alors qu'est ce qui amène nos quatre supers extras mégas giga héros ici, en salle de briefing ?

Daniel : faut p'têt qu'il arrête de se prendre pour Séverine Ferrer…

Hammond : oh ben c'est très simple : nouvelle mission.

Michel : et qui consiste en quoi ?

Hammond : rien de bien méchant… y'a juste un Gouagoua'ould qu'a l'intention d'éradiquer notre planète. Mais à part ça tout va bien. Vous faîtes quoi ce soir ?

Michel : c'que tu veux mon chou… mais une fois qu'ils seront partis eux…

Jack : et on va faire quoi ?

Hmmond : ben faut l'neutraliser ! bande d'apôtres ! ! !

Sam : neutraliser qui ? le gouagoua'ould ou Michel ?

Hammond : le gouagoua'ould pardi ! ! !

Teal'c, a l'auteuse : pourquoi ils disent gouagoua'ould au lieu de Goa'uld ?

Autrice : ben c'est à cause de ma mère… la première fois qu'elle a vu stargate. Elle m'a demandé ce que c'était ce truc (en désignant Teal'c)…

Sam : j'aime l'appellation " truc "…

Autrice : et donc je lui ai répondu " c'est un Goa'uld " et elle m'a dit " un quoi ? un gouagoua'ould ? ". voilà.

Hammond : bon. Trêve de sérieux les enfants, vous partez tout de suite.

Jack : quoi ? Mais on est encore en pyjama !

Hammond : m'en fout. Je dois faire des choses avec Michel. 

Teal'c : je ne partirais pas sans avoir vu Benjamin Castaldi !

Jack : et moi Jean-luc Delarue !

Daniel : et moi sans avoir vu Nelson Monfort

Sam : et moi sans avoir vu Patrick Poivre d'Arvor .

Hammond : je patauge dans l'imbécillité…

Sam : mais nan ! toi c'est pas pareil ! toi t'es comme nous ! toi t'es not'copain ! !

Hammond : charmé…

Jack : woa ! quelle classe ! c'est pas Delarue mais il a un savoir vivre…

Daniel : ouais, ils nous a apporté du pop corn le vieux copain, hein, dis ? dis ? dis ? dis ? dis ?

Hammond : je vous ai confié une mission et vous vous conduisez comme des incapables…

Sam : ouais ben faut dire qu'on est pas vraiment en état de partir…

Teal'c : ouais vous voudriez tout de même pas qu'on aille combattre avec notre pyjama pour seule arme ?

Hammond : euh… booooooon… d'accord… je vous laisse deux secondes pour vous habiller…

1…2…

Sg-1 s'équipa vitesse TGV

Hammond : ça y est ? vous êtes prêts ?

Sam : ouimongénéralnoussommesprèsàpartirsurcettenouvelleplanètedunomdePX922afindemeneràbiennotremission.

Jack : descendez de votre TGV major…

Hammond : bien. Allez y.

Daniel : on peu pas avoir un peu de pop corn pour la route ?

****

sur Px556

Daniel : euh… nan… c'était Px922

pardon. Sur Px922, donc.

Tout allait bien aussi… certains gouagoua'oulds réduisaient des humains en esclavage, d'autres construisaient des pyramides, d'autres faisaient les plantons, d'autres faisaient piliers de bars, d'autres faisaient des choses pas très catholiques, d'autres cueillaient des fleurs, d'autres faisaient la lessive, d'autres jouaient à la game boy, certains voletaient allègrement dans leur chasseur, bref, tout allait pour le mieux.

Quand débarquèrent notre bande de déjantés de la cervelle.

Jack : j'ai des hallus ou on est tombées dans une tour de contrôle ?

Teal'c : non. C'est bien une tour de contrôle Goa'uld .

Sam : on se croirait dans nos tours de contrôle…

Pilote1 : sessna7-2-lima-béta-doudou à tour de contrôle.

Contrôleur Aérien (CA): sessna7-2-lima-béta-doudou ici tour de contrôle.

Pliote1 : bonjour monsieur contrôle.

CA : vous pouvez m'appeler Tour de.

Pilote 1 : dîtes, j'ai pas de chance, mon train d'atterrissage ne veux pas sortir…

CA : comme c'est triste, vous allez sortir tout seul ce soir…

Pilote1 : j'en ai marre de sortir seul moi !

CA : allez…

P1 : non sans blagues, mon train d'atterrissage ne veut vraiment pas sortir

CA : votre appareil ?

P1 : DC 8

CA, au autres : bon attention ! on a des gens en DC9 qui ne peuvent pas atterrir !

Les autres : WAAAAAH ! !

P1 : c'est pas des gens en DC9, c'est des gens en DC8.

CA, au autres : c'est pas des gens en DC9, c'est des gens en DC8.

P1 : et bientôt ce seront des gens décédés…

CA : dîtes pas ces putains de conneries !

P1 : aah ! tout va bien. Mon train d'atterrissage viens de sortir.

CA : pffooouuu…. Piste N°3

P1 : ça va je connais le chemin…

Ca : non mais quel con ! !

Jack : euh… dîtes…

P2 : pino " aaah " pino " aaah " tagadatagada " aaah " tsointsoin 2-7-2 à tour de " aaah " contrôle

CA : pinochio-pinochio-tagada-tagada-tsoin-tsoin 2-7-2 j'écoute.

P2 : demande " aaaah " -torisation d'atterrir.

CA : quel est votre position ?

P2 : ben là on vient de faire la 69 et puis…

CA : ouais ça va… Air France ?

P2 : ouais. " aaah ! aaah ! aaah ! "

CA : mais qui est avec vous là ?

P2 : ben c'est l'hôtesse… " aaah ! "

CA : dîtes donc, elle a l'air d'être pas mal !

P2 : ben… " aaaah ! aaah ! "

CA : quel est votre appareil ?

P2 : airbuste

CA : j'aurais du m'en douter… N°3, 4 minutes.

Jack : euh.. dîtes…

P3 : doudlitou-doudlitou-tititatatotu-forces-aériennes-Goa'ulds-CF15 à tour de contrôle.

CA : doudlitou-doudlitou-tititatatotu-forces-aériennes-Goa'ulds-CF15 ici tour de contrôle.

P3 : je suis pourchassé par un appareil que je n'ai pas pu identifier. Je survole votre aéroport.

CA : bien reçu doudeli…

P3 doudlitou…

CA : doudoutiliri…

P3 : doudlitou-doudlitou…

CA : douderilitititata..

P3 : AAAH ! !

CA : qu'il y a-t-il ?

P3 : je suis touché !

CA : moi aussi je suis très touché d'avoir parlé avec vous. Bonne journée !

Jack : euh… dîtes…

P4 : pinochio-deltadititata-dititopoué-dutotiti-didouloula tour de contrôle SVP

CA : pinochio-deltadititata-dititopoué-duto…

P4 : TA GUEULE ! ! !

CA : je vous écoute.

P4, fort accent antillais : défectuosité suw mon appaweil. Je cwois que je wé m'écwaser.

CA : et c'est quoi votre appareil ?

P4 : un mouwlinex.

CA : oh, pas facile d'avoir des pièces pour ça…

P4 : je sais, ils en fabwique pu.

CA : vous allez tout de même pas vous écraser sur l'aéroport ?

Les autres : WAAAH ! !

P4 : wous awez des pièces pouw ça ?

CA : non, en fait j'en ai jamais vu…

P4 : eh bien wegawdez paw la fenêtwe, wous allez en woiw tout un tas !

CA : mesure d'urgence ! on dévie tous les atterrissages sur Orly ! ! !

Sam : ça existe aussi Orly ici ?

Contrôleur2 : mais c'est pas possible !

CA : si môssieur c'est possible !

C2 : mais qu'est ce que je fais des vols en provenance de Tunisie ?

CA : eh, bien Tunisie 'te pas un instant et tu les envoie sur Orly !

C2 : et celui de suiss'Air ?

CA : Suiss'Air à rien d'atterrir ici ! il va sur Orly !

C2 : et le vol allemand ?

CA : voilà Allemand-ment de l'envoyer sur Orly !

Jackl : EUH… DITES ! ! ! ! !

CA : qu'est ce que vous foutez là vous ? allez sur Orly !

Daniel : où est ce qu'on pourrait trouvez votre chef ?

CA : allez voir à la tour de contrôle d'Orly !

Teal'c : peut-on tout de même savoir ce que fait la porte des étoiles dans une tour de contrôle ?

CA : c'est quoi un porte des étoiles ?

Daniel : le bidule rond là.

CA : le ramasse poussière ? je sais pas… ça fait trois jours qu'il est là. Peut-être qu'il doit aller sur Orly lui aussi…

Jack : booooooooooon…. C'est pas grave… on va aller voir à Orly…

Donc, nos héros, partir donc en direction du 2ème plus grand aéroport Goa'uld pour trouver le chef qui voulait les exterminer.

Je ne comprend pas tout moi même… : quand un type veux vous exterminer, on va pas le trouver, on le réduit à néant normalement non ?

Daniel : mais noooooooon…. On essaye d'abord la diplomatie.

C'est quoi ça ?

Daniel : euh… parlementer ?

Entourlouper ? ouais, ça j'sais faire…

Daniel : naaaaaaaan ! par-le-men-ter ! discuter quoi !

Et pourquoi faire ?

Daniel : pour s'arranger à l'aimiable…

Aah..

Bref, ils arrivèrent à Orly, QG des forces gouagoua'oulds, ou ils rencontrèrent donc un gouagoua'ould vêtu d'une toge blanche étincelante et débordante de fraîcheur.

X : bonjour, tau'ris ! mon nom est Dash 2 en 1, dieu des lessives.

Sam : mon nom est Carter, Déesse des scientifiques et lui c'est Jack, roi des cons.

Jack : Hé !

Dash : qu'est ce qui vous amène parmi nous ?

Teal'c : êtes-vous le commandant ?

Dash : en quelque sorte oui.

Daniel : 'paraît que vous voulez nous attaquer ?

Dash : vous avez du linge sale ?

Daniel : euh… non…

Dash : alors j'ai aucune raison de vous attaquer.

Sam : pourtant nos informations sont fiables. Il y a sur cette planète un Goa'uld veut attaquer la Terre.

Dash : ah bon ? j'en savait rien moi ! mais peut être que les autres le sauront . Colgate ! ! !

Jack : dieu du dentifrice ?

Dash : comment vous avez deviné ?

Jack : une intuition comme ça…

Dash : Colgate, réuni les dieux futiles pour une importante conférence.

Colgate : ça marche.

Super réunion me direz vous… assis autour d'une table en forme de capsule de bouteille de bière, les plus grand dirigeants de cette planète étaient réunis.

Dash : laissez moi vous présenter Hewlett Packard, dieu des imprimantes Microsoft, dieu des bugs Pasquier, dieu des brioche et sa femme Milka, déesse du chocolat sans oublier MMA, déesse des assurances et son frère BNP, dieu des banques. Et pour finir, voici Nokia, déesse des portables. et les gardes aux portes, ce sont les bleus.

Daniel : les bleus ? l'équipe française de football ?

Dash : c'est ça !

Jack : comment ils se sont retrouvés ici ?

Dash : ben vous savez… quand on est plus doué pour faire des pubs que pour jouer au foot…

Jack : bon, bref. C'est qui qui veut nous tuer, hein ?

Bnp : ben… on en sait rien justement…

Zizou : j'ai entendu dire que c'était le mètre suprême qui voulait ça.

Teal'c : le maître ?

Zizou : pas le maître, mais le mètre.

Daniel : mais pourquoi ?

Orangina rouge : PARCE QUE ! PARCE QUE !

Tous, hyper horrifiés : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! LE METRE ! ! !

Sam : mais pourquoi est-il si méchant ?

OR, débarquant dans le salle, tronçonneuse en main : PAAAAAAAAAARCE QUE ! ! !

Jack : on se sauve et vite ! ! !

Sg-1 prit ses jambes à son cou.

Teal'c : mais c'est impossible de courir dans cette position ! ! !

On s 'en fout. Tais toi et court.

Il coururent très très vite et très très loin, si loin qu'ils finirent par se perdre.

Jack : ah ben voilà. Bien joué.

Teal'c : on a pas joué, on a couru.

Daniel : il faut rentrer sur Terre !

Sam : pourquoi ?

Daniel : parce que si non, on va tous crever ! ! (1)

Bon, alors, il s'en vont, par les chemin retrouver leur porte des étoiles chérie, en chantant des chansons paillardes

Jack, sam : 

__

Les oiseaux, ce matin,

Sont venus dans mon jardin,

On mangé tous les raisins, 

Et on chié tous les pépins.

Si cette histoire vous emmerde-merde-merde

Alors, histoire d'vous emmerder, 

Je vais la recommencer.

Les oiseaux, ce matin…

Daniel : ya rien d'autre ?

__

C'était un lion du désert, poupoum,

Qu'avait la peau si tendue, poupoum, 

Que quand il fermait les paupières, poupoum,

Ça lui ouvrait le cul ! !

Daniel : nan je veux dire, ya rien de plus poétique ?

Jack : une chanson sur les airbags des femmes ça vous tente ?

Daniel : mais c'est pas vrai vous pensez qu'au cul vous ! ! !

Jack : moi ?

Daniel : oui, vous ! mais qu'est ce que je fais làààààààààà….

Jack : pleurez pas… qu'est ce que vous voulez comme poésie ?

Daniel : mais je sais pas moi ! du… du Beethoven tiens ! 

Jack : ah ouais Beethoven ! le cinquième sein de Sidonie ?

Daniel -_- : la cinquième symphonie… vous voyez, c'est bien ce que disais ! il n'y a que du cul ici !

Jack : mais non. Ça c'est la version de ton père !

Daniel : c'est bien ce que je dit : c'est de la perversion ! et d'abords, qu'est ce que mon père viens foutre là dedans ?

Après moult discussions, ils continuèrent leur voyage en s'en tenant au " 1 km à pieds, ça use, ça use… "

Enfin ils retrouvèrent c'te foutue porte, mais au moment où ils allaient l'activer, Georges de la jungle arriva en poussant un magistral : " AAAAAAAAAAYAYAAAAAAAAAAYAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…. "

Sam : attention au…

CRASH

Sam :…tronc…

Georges : oh, petites cloches voler autour de tête de Georges…

Jack : c'est qui ce pitre ?

Georges : salut ! moi Georges de jungle !

Daniel : salut moi Daniel de Terre !

Georges : moi planté de plateau. Vous savoir ou être plateau de moi ?

Sam : ah désolé… mais peut-être que notre Georges à nous le saura… 

Georges : vous aussi avoir un Georges ?

Jack : oui. Lui être commandant de nous.

Georges : et où être Georges de vous ?

Jack : ça être trop long à expliquer… vous viendir avec nous.

Bref, ils embarquèrent leur visiteur à travers le stargate et arrivèrent sur leur bonne vielle planète.

Hammond, les attendant dans le salle d'embarquement (parce que c'est là qu'on embarque (2)) : 'tain ! c'est pas vrai ! on peu pas avoir la paix 5 minutes avec vous ? vous deviez éradiquer un Goa'uld !

Jack : nous avoir problème…

Daniel : Goa'uld méssant !

Hammond : Goa'ulds touzours méssants !

Sam : vi mé lui puss'que lé zautres…

Teal'c : lui s'app'ler Oranzina rouze…

Hammond : et l'autre zé qui là ?

Jack : lui zé Zeorzes de la zingle…

Georges : salut ! moi Georges de jungle !

Hammond : zalut ! moi, Zeorzes de base ! tu veux v'nir jouer au ballon z'avec moua ? 

Georges : ? ?

Auteuse : t'inquiètes pô… c'est juste une régression intellectuelle passagère… je peux t'aider ?

Georges : toi savoir où être plateau de moi ?

Auteuse : alors, tu prends le couloir, tu file tout droit, tu tourne à droite, après le feu rouge tu prend la deuxième à gauche, là ya une pyramide, tu rentre dedans, au fond ya une porte camouflée derrière un poster de petipotam, après tu prend à gauche, tu sort du plateau de stargate, et un peu plus loin il devrait y avoir le plateau de twa !

Georges, rien compris : merci !

Hammond : mé ! ! ! y zen va ! ben tant pis. Ménan je boude.

Teal'c : hé ! les copains ! zi on allait zouer au débriefing ?

Daniel : vooouuuuuuaaaaaaaaiiiiis ! ! !

Nos… hem… héros.. allèrent donc en salle de briefing… en chantant " trois p'tis chats "…

Tous : trois p'tits chats ! trois p'tits chats ! trois p'tits chats ! chats ! chats !…

Et au milieu du débriefing, Janet arriva.

Tous : on se lève tous pour Janet ! Janet ! (3)

Janet : y s'passe koi ici ?

Sam : dis, tu veux bien zouer au débriefing avec nous ?

Janet : sam ?

Jack : nan, zi on zouait plutôt au " mon oncle poli " ?

Daniel : mais t'es trop bête toi ! on dit le Monopoly !

Sam, a Teal'c : eh, c'est quoi ton signe extralogique ?

Teal'c : ?

Janet : elle veut dire votre signe astrologique.

Teal'c : c'est le pégase ! ! ! comme Seya dans le chevalier du Zodiac ! !

Il monte sur la table et se met a chanter :

__

L'aventure est sur ton chemin

Il suffit de tendre la main

En chantant ce petit refrain :

En avant ! en avant chevalier !

Garde les yeux sur l'horizon

Fait ton devoir avec passion

Et surtout chante la chanson

La chanson, la chanson des chevaliers !

Marche ne chantant !

Marche en riant !

N'oublie jamais

La liberté

Garde l'espoir

Quand tout est noir

Puisque tu es

Z'un chevalier !

Quand le danger se fait pressant, 

Quand l'ennemi est oppressant

Va-t-en au combat en chantant :

En avant ! en avant chevalier !

Car tout au bout de tes espoirs

Tu sais qu'il y a de la victoire

Et qu'on chantera à ta gloire

La chanson, la chanson des chevaliers !

Marche ne chantant !

Marche en riant !

N'oublie jamais

La liberté

Garde l'espoir

Quand tout est noir

Puisque tu es

Z'un chevalieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !(4)

Hammond : nan mé n'importe quoi ! la vrai chanson c'est :

__

Leeeeeeeees chevaliers du zooooodiaaaaa-aaa-queeeeeeeuuuuh

Ooooooonnnnnn leur fout une paire de claaaaaa-aaaaa-queeeeeeeuuuuuuuh ! !

Oops… j'me rappelle plus de la suite… (5)

Janet : là je crois que c'est grave…

Auteuse : de quoi ? qu'il ne se souvienne plus de la chanson ? effectivement oui…

Janet : mais non ! faut que je les emmène chez un spécialiste …

Auteuse : c'est un psychologue ouais qu'il faut…

Tous : ouais ! un spykologue ! un spykologue !

Alors Janet voulu les emmener tous dans son 806, mais vu que eux, préféraient y aller en trottinette, c'était pas gagné d'avance… mais près moult ruses de médecin… elle y arriva tout de même. Et finalement, ils aimèrent bien le 806. Paskil était mieux que le Renault espace. Et de toute façons, j'aime pas Renault… 

Mais bon. Nos Héros allèrent donc chez le spykologue en 806. En fait, ils l'aimèrent tellement ce 806, qu'ils finirent traumatisés…

Spkologue, à Sam : dit 33…

Sam @_@ : 806…

Psy : on peut rien pour eux…

Auteuse : on le savais déjà…

Après cette visite courte mais néanmoins coûteuse…

Janet : KOUAH ? 2000 € POUR CA ? ? ? ? ?

… elle ramena à toute vitesse les tarés à la base, pour pouvoir préparer une vengeance perso contre le psy…

Jack : eh, si tu vas trop vite, le policier y va te donner une conversation…

Daniel : on dit une contravention…

Sam : 806…

Daniel : eh ! réveille toua, ils vont zortir le 807 en zeptembre prossain…

Sam :……….. gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Huuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiit-ceeeeeeeeeennnt-siiiiiiiiiiiiiix….

Ils finirent par arriver à la base. Mais là…tout il avait été cassé…

Hammond, observant ce qui fut sa table de briefing : on dirait que ça été fait par un tronçonneuse…

Tous, sueur froide…

Orangina rouge : CA VA SAIGNER ! ! ! ! !

Tous : AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! ! ! ! ! !

Auteuse : allez les mecs ! ! on va pas le laisser gagner ! ! ! !

Jack : nan ! qui m'aime me suive !….

On aurait pu entendre les mouches voler.

Mouches : bzzzzzzzzzz…

Jack : poukoi personne y m'aime….

Sam : nan, sérieux, t'as raison… on va se battre !

Les autres : OUAIS ! ! !

Jack : transformatiooooooooooooon……. 

Ils appuyèrent tous sue un bouton secret de leur super Rolex, et Jack se transforma en Bioman rouge, Daniel en Bioman vert, Teal'c, en Bioman noir, Sam en Bioman rose et Janet en Bioman jaune.

Janet : mais ya 6 Biomans normalement ! pourquoi le général ne fait pas Bioman bleu ?

Auteuse : il rentrait pas dans la combinaison moulante…

Daniel : alors y fait quoi ?

Et c'est là que Hammond apparut dans un superbe gundam bleu, rouge et blanc, faisant 16 mètres de haut (ça tiens dans une base militaire ça ?).

Heero : EEEHH ! ! ! ! REND MOI MON GUNDAM !

Auteuse : mais ! c'est juste pour un petit moment ! ! !

Heero : même ! et puis d'abord, je parie qu'il n'y a même pas la moitié des lecteurs qui savent ce qu'est un gundam !

auteuse : ah bon ? c'est pas connu de tous ?

Heero : ben non….

Auteuse : aah… donc un gundam, c'est un gros robot, un croisement entre Goldorak et les supers robots des Biomans , et c'est piloté par 5 tarés du nom de Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang. Vala. Et les robots ils sont supers mégas puissants et tout, et tout… et si vous voulez en savoir plus, vous avez qu'a chercher " gundam wing " sur le net, ou alors regardez Fun Tv à 10h30 la matin.

Mais bref.

Le combat fut super palpitant.

Faut dire qu'Orangina rouge était venu avec des renforts : il y avait là, la brigade anti-soif qui attaquaient avec des bouteilles d'Orangina bien secouées…

Brigade anti-soif : Taïaut ! ! ! ! ! !

Teal'c : y sont trop fort ! ! !

Hammond : meuh non…

Jack : parle pour toi ! t'as vu l'arme que t'as ! ! ! !

Sam : allez ! courage on est invincibles ! on a tout pour réussir et sauver la Terre ! ! !

__

De tous les coins de l'univers

La Terre est menacée.

Bruits de canon et bruits de guerre

Qu va-t-il arriver ?

Bioman enfin est de retour !

Bioman viens à notre secours !

Sans craintes et sans peur,

Les Héros de toutes les couleurs !

Bioman enfin est de retour !

Bioman viens à notre secours !

Pour défendre à jamais

L'amour et la libertéééééé !

Tremblez méchants dans vos repères 

Laissez vivre la Terre !

Vous, les humains n'ayez plus peur,

Voici vos défenseurs ! ! ! !

Il est enfin venu le jour

Où la paix et l'amour

Où le bonheur et l'amitié

Vont enfin triompher !

Bioman enfin est de retour !

Bioman viens à notre secours !

Sans craintes et sans peur,

Les Héros de toutes les couleurs !

Bioman enfin est de retour !

Bioman viens à notre secours !

Pour défendre à jamais

L'amour et la libertéééééé ! ! ! (6)

Daniel, dégainant son pistolaser : ouais ! vive nous !

Orangina jaune : c'est ça…

Jack : tu va voir…

Et il poussa son super cri de guerre de la mort qui tue la vie mégadeath…

Jack : WAAAAAAAAAAAAAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Devant nos héros colorés et leur Gundam déchaînés, les Oranginas ne firent pas le poids…

SPROUTCH…

Aah ! je crois que Wing (c'est le nom du Gundam) viens d'écraser Orangina rouge en posant le pied dessus…

Orangina rouge : ça a saigné…..

Les biomans : ON A GAGNE ! LES DOIGTS DANS L'NEZ ! ! Y ZONT PERDU ! LES DOIGTS DANS L'CUL ! ! !

Auteuse : os court !

Sam : bon… qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

Jack :….. on r'met ça ?

Soudain, 20 canards arrivèrent en file indienne et firent leur danse au milieu de la salle de d'embarquement.

Canards : coin-coin-coin-coin-coin ! (7)

Et ils repartirent.

Janet : nan, sérieux… kesskon fait ?

Hammond : on va fêter notre victoire sur le Toboggan du parc ! ! !

Tous : ouais ! ! ! ! !

Et l'auteuse, trop dépitée d'être entourée d'un bande de barj' s'en alla tête basse, rejoindre ses collègues sur franco fanfics…

Auteuse : I'm a poor, lomesone auteuse….

FIN

Commentaires en tous genres à cette adresse : sandra.arnoldi@wanadoo.fr

J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas , moi je me suis bien amusée à écrire cette… hem… fic… et prochainement il devrait y avoir le 2ème volet de la saga " pouillage de conte " avec un mixage stargate/blanche neige et les 7 nains… si quelqu'un a 2 ou trois idées à me refiler, je suis toujours preneuse ! ! ! ^^.

clin d'oeuil à la fic Wargate de Chris Redfield. J'adoreuh c'te fic ! clin d'oeuil aux fics d'Emmanuelle. continue comme ça ! clin d'oeuil à la fic Supermain de Rouge et Jaune j'ai dut couper la chanson… ça commençait à faire longuet là… moi on plus… j'arrive pas à refoutre la main sur 45 tours du Générique chanté par Bernard Minet… j'aurais pas du retrouver cette cassette de génériques de dessins animés de quand j'étais petite… c'est malsain… certains ont peut-être compris le rapprochement entre les canards et le " on r'met ça ? " : c'est paske le groupe Phénomenal club avait fait une chanson (si on peut appeler ça une chanson…) qui s'appelait " on r'met ça ? coin-coin ? ". vala. __ __


End file.
